VIVE LES BAFOUES DE FMA!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Il y en a assez des gens qui les caricaturent! Moi je les aime et j'assume!Voilà pourquoi les respecter. Et non ce ne sont pas des cruches manquant d'ondes cérébrales!Je le ferai pour tous les persos que j'aime Reviews oneigai
1. Pourquoi respecter Rose

Ohayo minasan,me revoici avec un plaidoyer pour un perso que j'aime et que l'on massacre

_**Ohayo minasan,me revoici avec un plaidoyer pour un perso que j'aime et que l'on massacre !**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

C'est un perso que l'on a tendance à caricaturer alors voilà pourquoi respecter Rose!

**1)C'est une jeune fille plutôt attachante et qui s'en sort malgré la mort de ses parents et de son petit ami****  
****2)Rose n'est pas une lâche.Elle est même plutôt courageuse!Son bébé,très certainement né d'un viol,elle l'a gardée et l'élève seule.Rappellons qu'elle n'a que 16/17 ans et beaucoup de jeunes filles auraient abandonné leurs bébés****  
****3)Elle protège les enfants alors que les militaires font un massacre dans la ville****  
****4)Elle est plutôt jolie,la preuve?Dante veut lui voler son corps car elle le trouve magnifique.****  
****5) Au fil de la série, Rose gagne en assurance et est moins innocente.**

si vous ne l'aimez pas au moins, s'il vous plait par respect pour ses qualités et pour ses fans, respectez-la un tant soit peu. Cessez de la caricaturer !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà j'ai fini !**

**Une petite review non ?**

**Bon,comme vous voulez,à votre guise !**


	2. Pourquoi respecter Envy

Il y en a qui l'aime pas et qui en plus le juge mal alors moi,Maître Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy,avocate des persos bafoués de mangas commence mon plaidoyer:

**Il y en a qui l'aime pas et qui en plus le juge mal alors moi,Maître Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy,avocate des persos bafoués de mangas commence mon plaidoyer:**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_1)J'aime pas Envy car il n'a pas d'humour_**  
La je dis argument bidon. L'humour varie en fonction des gens. Envy fait de l'humour noir donc macabre mais _**c'est de l'humour quoi que l'on en dise.**_**  
2) Il est violent!**  
Ben la je vous dis, il n'y a pas que lui qu'il l'est dans FMA. Regardez Izumi par exemple  
**_3) Il est cruel!_**  
Vous trouvez? Comparez le à certains perso comme archer et là vous verrez que Envy est un ange.  
**_4) il est maniaque de la destruction de la famille Elric._**  
C'est un peu normal, vu qu'il a été abandonné par son père qui est un Elric. En plus il est resté un peu plus longtemps avec ses autres fils, et Envy est l'incarnation de la jalousie alors du coup il veut se débarrasser de cette famille heureuse qu'il n'a pas eu._**  
**_**_5) C'est une chochote._**  
Pardon? On parle pas du même Envy là!Ironique Envy oui!Chochote non!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alors je pense avoir fait le tour. Vos avis?**


	3. Pourquoi respecter Noah

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes la détestaient et l'insultaient donc je reprends du service

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes la détestaient et l'insultaient donc je reprends du service!  
Alors pour quoi RESPECTER Noah?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1) Quand elle rejoint Thulé, c'était uniquement pour aider Ed à rentrer chez lui****  
****2) Elle veut un pays bien à elle,qui ne la rejetterai pas à cause de son pouvoir.Qu'y a t-il de mal à faire tout ce que l'on peut pour réaliser son rêve?****  
****3) On la dit conne car elle danse à l'enterrement d'Heiderich.en fait cette danse est symbolique.Un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu.Et puis il se peut que se soit une tradition romanichelle.**

**En fait, ne la détestez vous pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Rose? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vos avis**


	4. Pourquoi respecter Archer

Et oui, il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour

**Et oui, il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour!  
Bon, perso, je n'aime pas ce perso à cause de son caractère borné et il est plus cruel que Envy quand on y réfléchit.Mais voilà pourquoi le respecter!**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_**1) C'est un type très organisé, étant militaire,il aime que tout soit à sa place.**__**  
**__**2) Il aime son métier et ça c'est plutôt rare.**__**  
**__**3) Il a de l'intuition, qualité plutôt rare.Il présentait que les Elric seraient à Dublith chez leur maître.cela lui paraissait évident et il avait raison.**__**  
**__**4) C'est un stratège, c'est pour ça qu'il a récupéré Kimblee et Tucker.**_  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**Alors même si on ne l'aime pas, il n'est pas bête alors respectons-le au moins pour ses qualités. **


	5. Pourquoi respecter le yaoi

Beaucoup insultent le yaoi alors petite leçon de respect

**Beaucoup insultent le yaoi alors petite leçon de respect!Je hais ceux qui sont aussi étroits d'esprits!Je ne critique pas ceux qui n'aiment pas ça,seulement les c  
Alors pourquoi respecter le yaoi?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1) Déjà la plupart des blogs vous préviennent que le yaoi est une relation amoureuse entre hommes donc si vous êtes homophobes il suffit de quitter le site.  
2) Peu importe la forme, l'amour c'est beau!  
3) Le bonheur est unique à chacun donc si deux hommes s'aiment pourquoi les en empêcher?  
4) Respecter un peu les gens qui sont fans de yaoi et leurs oeuvres.  
5) Perso, je trouve le yaoi moins dégeu que le hétéro.  
6) Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà!JE le dis haut et fort:_**JE HAIS LES HOMOPHOBES!**_

Qu'en pensez vous?

**_Avis aux homophobes qui me liront:_**__**_Ce que vous penserez de moi je m'en fous!_**


	6. Pourquoi respecter Hohenheim

Lui c'est un perso qui me tient à cœur

**Lui c'est un perso qui me tient à cœur.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_1_****) C'est le père de Ed et Al donc sans lui pas de héros et pas de série!**  
**2)Bon ça reste dans la même veine,mais c'est aussi le père de notre palmier préféré**  
**3)C'est un as en alchimie alors mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter**  
**4)Il aimait Trisha,si je vous jure!S'il est parti,c'est car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pourrir,cela lui aurait fait mal**  
**5)Dans l'épisode 45,il demande à Dante de laisser ses fils en paix et est prêt à se battre pour ça**  
6)Vers la fin de la série,il recueille Edward,arrivé dans notre monde et lui redonne un bras et une jambe. Pensez vous qu'il ferait ça s'il ne l'aimait pas ?

7) Il se sacrifie pour ouvrir la porte qui permettrait à son fils de revenir à Amestris

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**Alors voilà cher anti-Hohenheim pourquoi, même si vous ne l'aimez pas, respectez-le.  
C'est quelqu'un de bien.**


	7. Pourquoi respecter Dante

Pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis sur Dante

_**Pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis sur Dante?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_1) si Hohenheim l'a aimé alors elle n'est pas aussi pourrie que l'on dit__  
__2) elle a élevé les Homonculus donc elle a un coeur__  
__3) elle a utilisé la pierre pour sauvé son amour donc elle est fidèle à ses principes_  
4) Elle aussi c'est une boss en alchimie

5) C'est elle qui a formé cette chère Izumi  
6) Elle s'est laissé corrompre par le pouvoir de la Pierre et est devenue folle.Mais peut-on l'en blâmer ? Vous auriez tenu le coup vous ?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Aussi si personne ne l'aime elle n'aimera personne.  
Alors je pense que il faut la respecter un tant soit peu**_

Si quelqu'un aimerait Dante, elle serait moins cruelle.

Voilà mon opinion.

_**J'essayerai de faire d'autre plaidoyer pour d'autres persos plus tard.**_

_**Tout ces plaidoyers viennent de mon blog : **__**www.MarinaMaxwellYuy.**_

_**A très bientôt et please review**_


End file.
